


all that you are is all that i'll ever need

by heynineteen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Study, Domesticity, Fluff, Jinyoung-Centric, M/M, Slice of Life, jinson soft hours, jjp friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Jinyoung could’ve fallen in love with him. It would’ve been so easy, so natural.But he’s never wished that things were any different.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	all that you are is all that i'll ever need

**Author's Note:**

> hello here's another jinson fic because i'm just sososososo SOFT for these two T___T
> 
> thank you so much to zoe for beta-ing this and for your brilliant ideas!! this wouldn't be this fic without you, i'm sosososo grateful i got into got7 and i got to meet amazing people like u in the fandom community!! the stars rlly aligned for us huh <3 hehe
> 
> fic title is from ed sheeran's tenerife sea, because i rlly love the song and it makes me feel so soft and warm and i think this fic gives off that kind of vibes so...yes aaah!!
> 
> anyways i hope you all enjoy the fic hehe :D

It’s late at night. Most of the members had already gone to sleep, worn out from their activities during the week. Jinyoung would normally be one of those members, but tonight, for some reason, he finds that he’s restless, his mind going at a mile a minute, and he knows it’ll be a while before sleep overtakes him.

And so, after his shower, he grabs the book on his desk, taking care to shut the door softly so as not to wake any of the members. He’s decided on lying on the couch in the living room to read, but changes his mind when he sees the lights at the dining area still on. 

He makes his way to the room and is unsurprised to see Jaebeom seated there, laptop in front of him.

He nods at the leader, who’s looked up at his footsteps. Jaebeom gives him a nod in return, and Jinyoung settles for a seat beside his oldest friend, looking briefly at his screen to see what he was up to.

Jinyoung knows Jaebeom like the back of his hand - having been friends with him longer than any of the other members - and he knows that Jaebeom is probably working on some music or watching a new series. He isn’t disappointed when he sees a word document on Jaebeom’s screen, filled with unfinished lyrics and scratched out phrases.

Jinyoung opens his book and starts to read, enjoying the peace and quiet at this hour. There’s usually a flurry of activity in the dorms that comes with seven men living together in one space, though thankfully it was pretty easy for Jinyoung to get some quiet time to himself - all he had to do was shut the door and put on his headphones - and Jinyoung’s grateful for the stillness this evening. 

He and Jaebeom stay there for a while, seated beside each other but not talking, Jinyoung reading his book, and Jaebeom working on his music. It’s a comfortable silence - the kind of silence that Jinyoung only really shares with Jaebeom, because of how in tune they are with each other and how naturally silence comes to them. 

Jinyoung shares these kinds of moments with the rest of the members, some a bit rarer than others, but none of it is as easy and natural and as  _ right  _ as it is with Jaebeom. The similarities they share as people - introverted, a bit more on the quiet side, reserved with their feelings - and the fact that they’ve known each other for more than a decade have created a deep, special bond between them: one that makes intimate silences like this a normal occurrence. 

Jinyoung takes a break from reading, dog-earing the page he stopped on. He crosses his arms and lies down on the table, turning his head to look at the man beside him. His eyes travel down the elder’s face, his pierced brows, the high bridge of his nose, the full lips, the broad shoulders that the oversized hoodie he’s wearing hides. There’s a movement that makes Jinyoung’s eyes snap back up, and he watches as Jaebeom runs a hand through his newly styled mullet, the bangs falling back against his strong brows. He bites his lip and suppresses a sigh - he must’ve gotten stuck in the writing process, Jinyoung thinks - and his serious expression turns even more so, eyes glinting with a ferocity that appears whenever Jaebeom sets his mind to something and goes through hell and back just to do it.

Jaebeom’s filled out nicely, and he’s grown up so much from the kids they were back then.

That wasn’t to say Jaebeom hadn’t been attractive back then. In fact, despite clashing with Jaebeom often in their earlier years, Jinyoung had always been aware of the elder’s attractiveness, and as the years passed he’d grown even more so. If Jinyoung had to describe Jaebeom’s appearance in a word, it would be  _ stunning  _ \- Jaebeom’s looks hit you all at once, taking your breath away, and even in the early hours of the morning, with the too bright fluorescent lights that made one look washed out and exposed every facial flaw and the lack of makeup that they’ve grown accustomed to, Jaebeom was impressively good-looking.

It was no wonder that Jinyoung had harbored a small crush on the elder in their earlier years, once they’d learned to get along with each other. Jinyoung straightens up, hand going to his mouth to stifle a yawn, and props his elbows on the table, his chin leaning on his fists for support. Jinyoung could easily imagine what it would be like had he confessed to Jaebeom back then - could easily imagine himself being with Jaebeom and falling in love with him. He and Jaebeom would probably spend their nights like this - just basking in each other’s presence, reveling in the silence. It would be a relationship of quick, shared glances, arched eyebrows, pursed lips, a questioning gaze, yet being able to understand exactly what they’re feeling and what they’re trying to say, the years they spent training together, debuting, only to train and debut again giving them a deep understanding of each other’s tells and expressions.

Their similarities would probably lead to even more explosive fights, Jinyoung muses. Even as friends they were already known for having the worst fights in the group - both of them headstrong, unyielding, unwilling to back down from a fight, Jaebeom easily offended when challenged, himself able to hold a grudge for weeks - and being together would only exacerbate that. 

But, Jinyoung thinks, being so similar to each other wouldn’t be all that bad. Jaebeom’s never been the biggest fan of skinship, and Jinyoung’s always felt a bit shy about public displays of affection, which would’ve worked out well for them. They both greatly valued their time alone, and Jinyoung could imagine having countless nights to himself, reading his book for the week in silence, or spending time together with Jaebeom while doing their own things. He wouldn’t have to go out much for dates, what with Jaebeom being a homebody and himself even more so. 

It would’ve been so easy, so natural.

But Jinyoung’s never wished that things were different. Not even for a second.

Footsteps coming from the doorway tear Jinyoung away from his thoughts, and he looks up to see Jackson shuffle into the room. He’s just woken up from his sleep, if his half-closed eyes are anything to go by. His usual, perfectly-styled dark hair is sticking out in some places, there’s some drool at the corner of his mouth, and he’s wearing his favorite cream-colored pajamas with the Buzz Lightyear design - a gift from Jinyoung himself a year ago. A smile appears on Jinyoung’s face, unbidden.

Jackson looks adorable.

He doesn’t seem to register their presence, making his way towards the fridge without a glance at the table. Jinyoung reaches out and grabs his wrist as Jackson passes them, pulling him down for a kiss.

Jackson, though still in the stage between sleep and wakefulness, obliges and lets Jinyoung peck him on the cheek. He then pulls away, and Jinyoung watches him open the refrigerator and take out the container of apple slices - the ones Jinyoung had sliced for him earlier that morning. Jackson places his snack on the counter and takes a bite of the fruit, leaning back on the counter. He’s munching quietly, staring at a spot on the floor, and Jinyoung just wants to melt at how  _ cute  _ Jackson looks in the moment.

Book forgotten, Jinyoung takes the time to gaze at his boyfriend. Jackson remains in the same position, slowly chewing the sweet fruit. He’s just finished his third slice when he turns around suddenly, opening the cupboard above him. Jinyoung looks on as his boyfriend stares up the shelves, looking for something - peanut butter, probably, considering how he’s always loved pairing apples with it and how much he talks their ears off about the benefits of peanut butter. He seems to find what he’s looking for, because he breaks out into a wide smile and tiptoes to reach out, arm stretching out the farthest it can go.

But there is some truth whenever the members tease Jackson about his short legs and his height, and no matter how much Jackson tries, he can’t reach for the jar on the top shelf. Jinyoung watches as Jackson’s shoulders slump, and tries to contain his amusement when Jackson pouts up at the cupboard, as if it weren’t impervious to Jackson’s charms, which he took advantage of often.

It’s probably time to accompany Jackson to the doctor again if he thinks the cupboard would give in to that pout, Jinyoung thinks, watching as Jackson bottom lip juts out even more. Last time he checked, he nowhere near resembled that furniture. 

Jinyoung doesn’t think he can handle it when Jackson starts jumping, trying to reach for that elusive jar of peanut butter. Jackson’s legs, though short, were strong - as Jinyoung knew well, having those muscular thighs wrap around him whenever partook in activities of  _ that  _ sort - and maybe if Jackson were wide awake he could jump high enough to reach the top shelf. 

But being sleep-laden, Jackson’s attempts fall short, and he’s still unable to get at the evasive peanut butter. Jinyoung stands up - though the endearing sight of Jackson trying to reach for the top shelf is something he wouldn’t mind seeing a little longer, especially with the way the long ears on the bunny slippers he’s wearing flop after each jump - the need to help Jackson wins out, as it always does.

Jackson still hasn’t given up when Jinyoung reaches him. He steps close to Jackson, feeling the heat emanate from his boyfriend’s body, and places a gentle hand on his slim waist, stilling his movements. Jinyoung then tiptoes a bit - high enough so that Jackson’s hair tickles his nose - and reaches for the peanut butter.

Jackson sighs happily and murmurs a soft  _ thank you  _ when Jinyoung places the jar in front of him. Jinyoung places both his hands on the marble counter, effectively caging Jackson in his arms, and rests his chin on Jackson’s shoulder. He’s pressed up against Jackson, only a few layers of clothes separating them, and he relishes in their proximity, inhaling deeply and being greeted with the faint scent of Jackson. He smells like a mix of coconut and vanilla - thanks to the scented body wash and lotion he issues religiously - and underneath the fragrances is another scent, one entirely unique to Jackson, and Jinyoung nuzzles into Jackson’s neck, breathing deeply. 

They stay there like that for a while - Jackson enclosed in Jinyoung’s arms, sleepily snacking on apple slices, and Jinyoung with his chin on Jackson’s shoulder, eyes closed, reveling in the moment. It’s quiet - which it rarely is whenever Jackson’s around. Even when it’s just the two of them, he finds that the Chinese man never seems to run out of things to say. Jinyoung should get tired of it - he’s someone who values silence, is comfortable with it, loves the space it leaves for him to think - but that couldn’t be any further from reality. He loves listening to Jackson talk, loves seeing the emotions he wears on his sleeve, loves hearing the passion with which Jackson approaches life, loves the way Jackson’s expression changes so quickly depending on what he’s saying. And though Jinyoung is generally reserved and would rather observe everything from the sidelines, he finds that Jackson manages to bring out the open, more talkative side of him. 

And the same goes for Jackson, Jinyoung thinks, nuzzling into Jackson’s neck. His mouth often ran a mile a minute, and he’d had an incessant need to fill in any silence, but since they’d gotten together Jinyoung’s noticed how Jackson seems to be more comfortable with silence - silence-filled evenings with each of them working on their own thing was near to impossible for the Jackson of a decade ago, but Jinyoung’s seen it’s become increasingly common for him to lay on Jackson’s lap, reading, feeling the older’s fingers run through his hair periodically as Jackson works. Suddenly filled with a wave of affection, Jinyoung moves to wrap his arms around Jackson, taking delight in how someone like Jackson, someone large and with an even larger personality, can look so tiny and dwarfed by his own broad limbs. 

Jinyoung feels Jackson turn around in his arms, and he feels something press to his lips. Jinyoung opens an eye to see a peanut butter-dipped slice, and he looks up to see Jackson smiling sleepily down at him. He takes a bite, enjoying the sweet peanut butter - the apple not as much, and gently shakes his head when Jackson offers him another bite. 

It’s quiet, the crunch of the apple slices the only sound filling the room, and Jinyoung lets out a contented sigh at how domestic this all feels, and he feels all warm and syrupy at the thought that sometime in the future, moments like these will become the norm for them both. 

The clicking sound of the container being shut brings him out of his musings of getting to wake up next to Jackson and doing mundane, domestic things together - he’d imagined cooking together and washing the dishes afterwards, going about the apartment and doing chores - and Jackson wriggles a bit. Jinyoung immediately lets go of him, understanding the silent message, and moves to screw the lid on the peanut butter to place it back on the shelf, while Jackson heads over to the refrigerator to put away the remaining fruit.

This time, it’s Jinyoung who leans on the counter, arms crossed, a soft smile on his face as he watches Jackson rinse his hands at the kitchen sink, shaking them to get the excess water off. He pats his hands dry on his pajamas and stretches, a yawn escaping him in the process, and heads back out towards the bedroom, oblivious to the fond looks Jinyoung’s sending his way. 

Jinyoung gazes on as Jackson stops midway, as if he’d forgotten something. He then turns around, heading towards Jinyoung with sleepy eyes, and holds his arm out to Jinyoung for a hug.

Jinyoung thinks his heart’s about to burst.

Jinyoung steps into Jackson’s waiting arms, hands coming to rest on his back. He feels Jackson melt into his embrace, whispering a  _ Love you Jinyoungie  _ against his neck, and it sends a wave of affection through him, at how affectionate Jackson is and how he seeks Jinyoung out even when he’s still in the clutches of sleep.

Jinyoung presses a tender kiss on Jackson’s temple, lips lingering there for a moment as they continue their gentle sway while in each other’s arms. Jinyoung feels the arms around him slacken a tiny bit and hears Jackson stifle a yawn. 

Jinyoung pulls away from the embrace. Large, sleepy doe eyes blink up at him in confusion -  _ why’d you pull away?  _ they seem to say. He laces Jackson’s hand in his, fingers slotting together like puzzle pieces, and gently tugs him out of the kitchen.

They’re near the doorway when Jinyoung turns around. “Jaebeom-hyung,” he calls out, not too loud so as not to wake the rest of the members up, but enough to catch the leader’s attention. He looks up, eyes filling with understanding, finally registering the added presence in the room. Jinyoung stifles a chuckle - even as trainees, Jaebeom was known for his intense focus and for drowning out the rest of his environment when he was working on something, and this hadn’t changed in the past decade. 

“I’m gonna go to bed now,” Jinyoung says in a low voice, feeling Jackson’s arms wrap around his waist. He hears a muffled string of words sounding suspiciously like  _ Jinyoungie let’s sleep already I’m tired  _ and he turns around a bit, eyes landing on his boyfriend whose face was buried in his shoulder.

It’s a bit of an awkward position, but Jinyoung twists around to pat Jackson’s head in comfort. When he turns back, he sees Jaebeom with a soft smile on his face as he watches them both. Jaebeom’s usual stoic expression has morphed into one of happiness and adoration - the way it usually does when he’s around them both, no matter how vehemently he denies it. Their eyes meet, and though Jaebeom doesn’t say anything, Jinyoung knows better.  _ I’m happy you have each other.  _ Jaebeom tilts his head, a small smirk on his face.  _ Thank goodness nothing happened between us. _

Jinyoung lets out a huff, but nods his head in agreement.  _ Yeah. _ They would’ve been good together, and in another world they could’ve ended up with each other, but Jinyoung knows deep down that things are better this way - with Jackson’s arms around him, lips pressed against his neck - and as his gaze locks with Jaebeom’s once more, he knows that he’s thinking the same thing.

Their silent conversation is interrupted by a small whine, and they both turn to the source of the noise. Jackson’s pouting, tugging at Jinyoung’s shirt. “Jinyoungie, I’m sleepy,” his bottom lip juts out, and Jinyoung and Jaebeom share a knowing glance and chuckle. Trust Jackson to pout even when he’s on the verge of sleep.

“You should go,” Jaebeom gestures in the direction of their bedroom, sending one last smile towards their way.

But Jinyoung’s too busy cooing over Jackson, and when he looks up to reply, Jaebeom’s gaze has already shifted back to his screen, lost once more in the words he’s been trying to write the past few hours. “Good night, hyung,” Jinyoung mutters, knowing full well that Jaebeom would pay him no mind, not when he’s back in his work. He then gently extricates Jackson’s arms from around him, intertwining their hands once more, and leads them in the direction of their bedroom. Jackson follows easily, looking forward to get back to sleep, and Jinyoung lets out an amused chuckle at the eager way Jackson throws himself onto their bed, wrapping the comforter around him for warmth.

Jinyoung carefully slides in next to him and tugs at the comforter - Jackson’s pulled almost the entire thing over to his side. Jackson’s holding on tightly, however, refusing to let go, and Jinyoung huffs, instead choosing to slide closer and wrap his arms around Jackson, cuddling him from behind.

Jackson’s grip slackens immediately and he lets out a contented sigh -  _ cheeky bastard,  _ Jinyoung thinks as Jackson places a hand over Jinyoung’s hand on his stomach. What Jinyoung was thinking and what he was feeling in that moment, however, were two different things - throughout the entire exchange, Jinyoung could feel the swell of affection that arose in him, and couldn’t help the soft smile that made its way across his face.

He pulls Jackson closer to him, pressing a kiss to Jackson’s nape, breathing in his scent. Jackson’s breathing was steadier now - a sign that he’d fallen back asleep, and Jinyoung closes his eyes as well, feeling the edges of sleep tickle at him, lulling him into a well-deserved slumber.

As sleep overtakes him, his eyes growing heavier little by little, Jinyoung thinks of how much he loves this, what they have, the way they both are. It isn’t easy - sometimes, Jackson was a bit too loud for what he could handle that day, and sometimes Jinyoung’s mellowness was interpreted as a lack of enthusiasm, leading to hurt feelings and a lot of sulking and crying (on Jackson’s part). It’s also so different, unlike the quiet, slow life Jinyoung’s been accustomed to, and it takes a whole lot more effort - to listen and appreciate the never-ending words Jackson brings with him, even on days he doesn’t feel like it, to school his perpetually bored expression into one of excitement or interest, to reassure Jackson, to deal with the regular breaks in silence whenever they do work together, because as much as Jackson’s learned to be more comfortable with silence, especially the ones they share, he’s still the kind of person to blurt out what’s on his mind, or to talk things out when stuck on something.

What he and Jackson have - it’s far from easy, far from natural. It’s new and different and takes a whole lot more effort on Jinyoung’s part, on  _ both  _ their parts.

But honestly? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAAAAAAAAAAMS i love jinson so much pls T____T theyre just so soft and so whipped for each other i cant!!!! let me know if u like the fic heheheh jksdghskjla
> 
> if you'd like to keep in touch, i talk often abt jinson on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/___heynineteen) hehe


End file.
